Cyber Spooks!
by DisneyGirl10
Summary: Halloween has arrived and it couldn't get any better. Except, it gets bad...wickedly bad. A witch has risen and plans on taking over, turning everything in her scary image. Can a band of cartoon heroes and their human leader stop her before Halloween decided to stays, permanently? (Features Ben 10, Star Wars, Winx Club, Johnny Test, Xiaolin Showdown, and more. Plus me!) XD
1. Chapter 1: Something wicked

**Hey guys! I couldn't keep the idea in. And since it's October, I figured "Why not?" And also, I think I'm living with vampires because my family (mainly my mom and sisters) hate it when I use the light to type. Ugh! The day I move out, the better! Anyway, I wanted to do a Halloween story on my favorite cartoon characters and I couldn't wait until next year or something. And I wasn't getting far on CyberChase, in my opinion, so having another story up kind of fills the empty void. I don't own Ben 10, Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Johnny Test, Winx Club or Xiaolin Showdown. I only own the plot and my OCs'. So enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Ch 1. Something wicked<span>

"I want to leave right now! When are we leaving? You guys take forever to get ready! Hurry up!"

I opened the door and poked my head in the bedroom to see my little sister pouting, getting angrier by the minute. Today we were going trick or treating, just us and our big sis but she was taking even longer to put on her costume. I came in and shut the door and Domi, the youngest and fiercest, glared at me but she looked away.

"What's taking her so long?"

"She says she's done…" I gulped at my next words, "But the car won't start." That's when she screeched and threw a pillow at my head but I ducked so it only hit the wall. "UGH! WHY IS MY LIFE SO MISERABLE?! ARGH!" She stuffed her face in another pillow and I carefully sat down beside her. Whenever my sister doesn't get what she wants, she gets furious, _very furious._

Suddenly, an idea popped in my head. "How about I tell you a story while we wait for the car to get fixed?" She mumbled in the pillow, "Whatever. But it won't make me happy." I rolled my eyes but I cleared my throat and started.

"Okay. It was a nice crisp and cool autumn evening and everyone was getting ready to celebrate the spookiest time of the year…Halloween."

* * *

><p>The big time city of the cartoon world was getting ready to go out and celebrate Halloween, for tonight was not only the night for trick or treating but also the big Halloween carnival, featuring a big musical performance, filled with candy and scaring and a ton of fun. There was even a group of wild and colorful kids that were even more excited than anyone…<p>

"Come on, Johnny. The sooner we leave, the sooner we can get candy, and candy, and even more candy." Dukey said with excitement in his voice, as he was dressed as a mummy while Johnny Test was putting on his costume. "I'm…almost…done. There! Tada!" He jumped out of the closet, dressed as Frankenstein.

"Nice look. So, does tonight involve tee-peeing all the houses in the neighborhood or wanting to 'eat' peoples' brains?" He quoted around the word brains. Johnny smirked deviously, "Hmm, I was thinking around the lines of…both." He and Dukey high-fived before grabbing their big bags and running down stairs.

* * *

><p>The magic girls of the Winx Club were dressing as stylish fairies but in costumes that Stella made. Unfortunately, each costume was either too big or too colorful that could be described as a Picasso painting. "Stella, don't you think that these costumes are…well…a bit too much?" Stella looked at Bloom, seeing her huge wings and big glittering fairy attire.<p>

"Hmm, well, I guess these aren't my best designs. But what else are we suppose to wear?" Flora, Musa, and Tecna glanced at each other and grinned. Finally, Stella got it. "Aha! I got it!" The six girls held hands and glowed brightly. "Magic Winx!"

* * *

><p>"I do not understand why I cannot stay in my robe." Omi asked as Kimiko put him in a samurai suit while she was dressed as a geisha. "Because Omi, everyone has to dress up. I mean, Halloween only comes once a year so it's a once in a lifetime chance to be anything you can imagine." Finally, she was done and Omi looked at himself in the mirror. He like what he saw. "Oh! Yes! This will do nicely!"<p>

That's when Raimundo and Clay came in the room. Rai was in a ninja suit and Clay was dressed as a cowboy, of course, since he was a country boy. "Come on, partners! We've got some dough to collect." Raimundo grabbed them both by the arms and pulled them alongside him. "Yeah! Let's get a move on, slowpokes!"

* * *

><p>"No way am I going with you two! Not even if my life depended on it." I groaned and watched Ahsoka thumped her master, Anakin, in the arm. "Aw, come on, master! It's only for one night and you get candy! Doesn't that sound great?" He glanced at her, then at me but he still looked serious with his choice. "Uh…no." Ahsoka groaned. How were we going to convince him to go trick or treating with us?<p>

Suddenly, an idea formed in my head. It was good, a genius-formed plan, and it made me grin way beyond the limit (It's like the Grinch's evil, conniving grin). "Oh well. I guess me and Ahsoka will have to go then…by ourselves…" Anakin still crossed his arms and looked away, not seeing my evil smile, "…alone with Kevin, Gwen, and…Ben." That's when his body got tense and he quickly ran to my side, clutching my arm. "Alright, I'm in." Ahsoka and I hugged, squealing. Anakin rolled his eyes and cut off our squealing fest, "But if anything funny goes on, you'll both be in hot water. Deal?" We both exchanged smirks but we both nodded. "Alright, deal. Now, let's get you into a costume!" I yanked on his hand and we led him to his doom, with us smirking evilly and Anakin looking worried as ever.

* * *

><p>At the same time, all of them left to start trick or treating, as did we. Anakin wore only his cape with his hood on(he insisted on wearing just that and that made us very disappointed), Ahsoka wore a suit like a bounty hunter's and it looked so real. As for me, I was dressed as a princess in a long sleeved red velvet dress and gold trimming with a matching tiara. We were already visiting our fifth house when we saw three figures up ahead. "Oh, finally! We've been wondering when you guys would show up." I ran up to hug them, a group hug sort of thing.<p>

Gwen was dressed as a witch, Kevin was a zombie, and Ben was Ishiyama, the star of his favorite show, Sumo Slammers. "You just had to go as Ishiyama, didn't you?" He rolled his eyes but he hugged me instead, took my hand, and pulled me up beside him. "Hey, at least I'm not," he looked back to view Anakin's attire, "whatever he is." Suddenly, Ben was pushed roughly ahead and he almost tripped. No one pushed him. It was a Force push. And I knew who did it. I looked back and glared at my master who merely gave me an innocent face. I pulled Ben by the arm and led him as far away from Anakin as I could.

A while later, our group came across the Johnny, Dukey, and the Test sisters. Next, we met up with the Winx. And lastly, we saw the Xiaolin monks along with Dojo, their dragon friend. So, we all decided to go trick or treating together and then, to the Halloween carnival. But while we said "Trick or Treat!" and started receiving candy, something was rustling beside the house, in the bush. I looked at it but it stopped. _I guess it was just the wind_, I thought.

But then, while we were walking, I swear a huge shadow came up over me. I got kind of nervous and looked up but I only saw the dark blue sky mixed with violet and some variations of orange and yellow added. _Come on, Ge. Get a hold of yourself. It was probably just a big tree looming over you or a streetlight, _I thought again. That is, until, I saw something zoom over me and my head shot up. It was only a crow and it was flying towards the cemetery. I could see the tombstones from the hill I was looking over and I was already getting goose bumps. "Shorty, come on!" I looked over to Anakin and ran over to him but the same chill ran up my spine as that black bird crowed, perched on top of a grave.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the same crow flew to a gray stone house in the cemetery.<p>

It flew through one of the holes in the small oval window over the stone double doors and landed on the arm of a stone statue of a woman. Its head looked up and watched as the clouds moved aside and revealed the full moon. Its moonbeams shined through the other oval window above them and it hit the statue. Suddenly, the whole house started shaking and the statue started glowing. There were candles surrounding it in the corners when they lit up. The weeds that grew on the walls started growing and roses, red and black, started blooming. And then, the light took over the whole cemetery when it died down. The crow cawed as in its place, a woman appeared.

She had black curly long hair and wore a sleeveless black dress with matching gloves that ran up her arms with ribbons. A black corset was on her neck, with a red stone on it. A red rose was in her hair that had petals with black veins creeping up and turning the tips black as night. Her eyes opened and were black with a hint of mischief in them. She noticed the crow so she reached her hand out and it landed on it obediently. She cooed at it and brushed its pitch black feathers, her blood red lips smiling rather…wickedly.

"Thank you, my dear pet. Finally, the time has come." She walked out rather elegantly, hovering over to the roof of the house. She looked up to see the moon, smiling as a diabolical plan formed in her mind. "Finally, after all these years, my plan will finally be fulfilled."

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? I know it seems short but I plan on doing the story like this. There will be a total of six chapters and don't worry, I'll still work on CyberChase. So, leave me a review, comments and such, hugs and smiley faces to you all, and I'll see you soon! Bye-bye! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Rattle your bones

**Hey guys! Late update, I know. I've been working on it for a while and all of today too. Oh, and the full summary of CyberChase is on my profile so go check that out and Cyber Spooks! will be up soon. So, this chapter features some action and a surprise guest appearance from someone who's all about Halloween. I do not own Ben 10, Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Johnny Test, Winx Club, Xiaolin Showdown or the surprise guest. I only own the plot and my OCs' so please enjoy.**

* * *

><p><span>Ch 2. Rattle your bones<span>

Domi's head started turning and her bored out face changed. Her eyes spoke for themselves. She was interested. "What…what happened next? What was the witch's plan?" I grinned and cleared my throat while she made herself comfortable on the bed. "Well, the gang was halfway through the big neighborhood, getting their candy…when the princess felt something…something bad."

* * *

><p>"Man! Look at all of this candy! It's as big as a mountain!"<p>

"Uh Johnny? You have half of your big filled." Dukey was right and that made Johnny cross his arms, him being wrong.

Everyone's bag was almost full, as was mine. But that's when the same chill from before was back. Only this time, it grew colder…and more frightening than I ever had before.

Something wasn't right.

"Ge, what's wrong? You look, well, scared." Ben grew concerned and that made me a _little_ better. His hand touched my shoulder when Anakin came in and pulled me against his side, his strong arm secure around me.

"I'm sure she's fine. Come on, we have to keep going." He pulled me away from Ben and I groaned audibly. Anakin looked down at me and gave me a serious face. The deal I made with him still hung in my head so I kept walking with him. Man, Halloween has gone from fun to a big total bum.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, floating over the gray grass, the mysterious woman gracefully made her way over the graves, the crow rested on her shoulder. The fog grew as she swayed left and right, the moon beams shimmering in her hair, making her blood red eyes glow with desire. When she went through the old, rusty gates, she casts a look over the light-up city. Her smirk turned vile, and that was good in her favor.<p>

"Well, well, well, my pet. It looks like this place could use a makeover…and a wicked one at that. Let the fun begin."

That's when the stone on her corset glowed vibrantly, as well as her hands. "By the full moon revealed on all Hallows Eve, let my spell rein forever on thee." Her hand raised high in the air as the moon suddenly, more like magically glowed brighter, and then the grave stones started shaking like crazy. The fog grew as hands came popping out from the ground. The flesh on them was rotting and bones were showing through as both hands gripped the ground as something, a lot of something's, were being pulled out.

They were zombies!

They moaned as they rose from their graves, walking slowly with their arms in front of them as they made their way to the gates. The woman watched as they walked down the hill to the city as the fog followed them. Bu then, vines start sprouting and rising from the earth and they began growing at an unnatural rate, wrapping itself around trees, graves stones, it even grew past the gates. And they were all heading towards the town.

"This is going to be very….promising." She and her crow cackled. The show was about to begin.

* * *

><p>The wind howled as the fall leaves rustled along the sidewalks while Anakin held my hand as I skipped. Johnny was riding on Dukey's back, why, I didn't know. I took in how the Winx wore a combination of dresses and their fairy attire and they glowed as the porch lights on the houses shined on them. As I looked back and forth, I couldn't help but feel like something was off.<p>

And I was right.

The same chill crept up my spine when screams broke the atmosphere. "Okay, did someone start a screaming contest or something?" Raimundo said while people, parents, even kids in costume were running away from something. But what? "Uh…guys? We got trouble!" Stella's voice sounded panicked as she pointed at the cause. It was zombies! They were roaming the streets, gawking their teeth out and of course, they were moaning out, "Brains!" Johnny groaned, upset, "Aw great! I was going to say that to the next house we visit." We all looked at him and gave him glares. "Okay! I'll put my serious face on. So, who wants to kick some zombie butt? I know I do!"

"Wait! We still don't know where they came from." But everyone else expect Anakin and Ahsoka ran away to bash some zombie skulls. "Ugh, they never listen to me these days." Anakin looked down at me, "Did you say something?" I face palmed myself. _Ugh! Why do I even bother talking?_

* * *

><p>Ben was in front of the group as the zombie mob approached when dark roots and vines came from behind and they dug through the sidewalks, the trees, even the houses that people ran out of them. "Ge, you guys get the civilians out of here. We'll take of this." I nodded and we ran after the tons of folks screaming their heads off. "You guys ready?" They all nodded so Ben pulled up his costume sleeve to reveal the Omnitrix. "Then, it's hero time!" He dialed it and slammed it to transform into, "Jetray! Fry them!"<p>

"Well Dukey, it looks like this is a job for—," Dukey groaned, "Don't say it." But he did, "Johnny X and Super Pooch!" Johnny grabbed his sisters' arms (who were dressed as vampire twins) and Dukey's as well and dragged them behind a tree so they could change. He needs his sisters to suit them up and stuff.

"Magic Winx!" All six girls were in their fairy attire only and they flew on ahead.

"My friends, we are about to pursue in battle. Let us remember that these strange creatures are not going to be easy to defeat. So let us prepare as we are ready to charge." But Omi watched as his comrades ran past him and into battle. Dojo slithered up to his shoulder, "I think they got the memo."

Gwen and Kevin ran to them and his hand touched the pavement so he could absorb it. His skin grew gray when he bashed a zombie right at its forehead. Gwen threw pink energy disks one at a time at their heads, chest, other body parts and stuff. The Winx flew in and blasted fairy magic while the Xiaolin warriors kept punching, kicking, and threw elemental energy their way. That's when two superheroes appeared at lightning speed. It was Johnny X and Super Pooch, with Susan and Mary in pink and turquoise protective suits with helmets.

"Fear not, friends! Johnny X and Super Pooch are here to save the day!" Johnny said in a loud, might voice. "And his non-heroic sisters are here as well." He said dully, earning him punches in the arms by his sisters. "Ow! Hey, no hitting the superhero." They both said in unison, "Too bad!" He glared and groaned, "You can never get good help these days."

Anakin and Ahsoka escorted the people out while I stood and watch my friends in battle.

"Dragon heart!" Bloom's chest shot out several flaming balls with hearts in them and hit a group of them.

"Typhoon boom, wind!" Raimundo leaped up and clapped his hands hard to deliver a wind blast at another group.

"Laser eye time!" Johnny X and Super Pooch's lasers went through some zombie heads, frying their brains. That is unless it's not rotten…or they have no brains at all. Susan and Mary pulled out high-tech guns and blasted the zombies their gadgets locked onto.

That's when my eyes caught sight of the vines, green but they were turning black and dead, never a good sign. Suddenly, a zombie attacked from behind when my guard was done. "Ah! Let go of me, you creep!" But the more I tugged, the more my feet were slipping. My eyes glowed when I blasted its chest, sending it on its back with a big hole punched through.

But as a confident smile came on my face, a vine grabbed my waist and pulled me up in the air and it started dragging me away in the sky. "Help! I'm being vine-knapped! Ben! Anakin!" I got their attentions and they both went after me. I yelled at how fast it dragged me when Jetray shot lasers at it, trying to cut through it. But it wasn't breaking so Anakin jumped up and hanged on, activating his lightsaber to slice it. But that didn't work either. It made him annoyed and confused, "Why won't it work?"

Then, the vine was yanked on and it made Anakin lose his grip and fall off. "Anakin! Ben! Help me!" But when Jetray caught him by the shoulders, I was already gone.

* * *

><p>We were over the fields, I growled and yelled in utter annoyance when a golden energy wave came out and disintegrated. I landed on my feet and saw the dust left over. I looked around and I could tell that I was farther away from the town than I thought. "Ugh! Well, I guess walking's my only option."<p>

So, I held up my skirt and walked over the roots of the trees when I heard a SNAP! I looked quickly over my shoulder but I saw no one there. _I must be hearing things. That, or I'm just overreacting. _I kept on walking when I stepped out to the open field. The moon casts light, as well as shadows. The shadow of something tall, skinny, and strangely looked like an actual skeleton. But that's crazy. Suddenly, I heard something rattling. And it wasn't something you heard all the time.

It was the rattling of bones. Bare, skeleton bones.

I turned around to see a skeleton, an actual skeleton, up against a rock with roots ties to its wrists and ankles. "Ah!" I ran away as quick as I could from it when I saw another one up ahead, tied to a tree with a branch pointed out of its chest. "Oh my God!" Seriously, what is happening? I ran the other way when I heard more rattling of bones and teeth when I came across...a whole field of skeletons. And they were shaking around like crazy! Almost like they were dancing.

I carried my skirt as I ran as far away from every one I passed down the grassy path. As I made it to an opening out of there, I tripped on a tree root. My tiara fell off and I fell on my arms. Suddenly, there were rustling sounds like leaves and it was nearby. I tried to get up but my knee was hurting and I couldn't move. Then, I heard another SNAP!

I looked up just to have a tall, skinny shadow pounce at me.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I closed my eyes and whimpered in fear. _Please don't kill me. I'm just an innocent princess, that's all. Please._

"Are you okay? Don't be scared. It's okay. I won't harm you." I lowered my arms and opened my eyes. I was completely and utterly shock. _It...it can't be._

"Jack Skellington?"

* * *

><p><strong>Aha! I bet you weren't expecting that! So, tell me what you think and if I left any errors, hugs and smiles to you all, and what not. I love you guys a bunch and I'll see you soon (probably next week). Bye!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Bats in the belfry

**Hey guys! Now, I'm getting behind on this story and Halloween is next week so I got to keep up the pace. Which is why the next chapters are going to be short but I'll try to make them sound as great as I can make them. So, I do not own Ben 10, Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Winx Club, Johnny Test, Xiaolin Showdown, Jack Skellignton, or any future guest appearances. I only own the plot and my OCs' so please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Ch 3. Bats in the belfry<span>

"Who's Jack Skellington?" I face palmed myself. I thought to myself, _How is she my sister?_ I sighed, kind of trying not to explain too much. "He's the Pumpkin King from The Nightmare before Christmas." She shrugged her shoulders at me, "Huh, never seen it." I twitched my eye and I wanted to scream at her for not knowing one of the greatest movies and characters of all time. Of course, she's not a cartoon/movie/Disney fanatic like me.

"Just get back to the story. What happened next?" I smiled at how she was getting hooked on it and I cleared my throat before speaking.

"Uh…anyway, the princess was in the woods, on the dark cold night, with the one and only…Pumpkin King…"

* * *

><p>You know how you can never expect the unexpected? Well, staring right in the boney face of the one and only Pumpkin King proves that theory dead on. I gulped as his big black bare eyes crawled deep into mine, which I bet were big as saucers right now. But Jack didn't look like he wanted to hurt me, he said it so himself. He turned his head to see my tiara on the ground a few feet away. He walked over and picked it up and dusted off the dirt, making it shine golden again.<p>

"I believe this belongs to you. Here, let me help you put it on." He put it in my hands and his boney, pale hands helped put my tiara on the crown of my head. He pulled me up slowly when my knee jerked in pain and I hissed. "I think I cut my knee when I fell." He bent down on one knee and lifted my dress to see my knee cut, bleeding a little. "You're right. But I'm sure I can fix it. Hold on a second."

I watched as Jack went over to a bush full of purple flowers and herbs. He plucked out some and he also plucked out a long plant leaf. He came back and bent down as he crushed the flowers and herbs and then he opened his hand to show me that he made a purple like dust with some specks of herbs in it like a powder. He rubbed it on my knee as gently as he could, even though it still stung. Then, when he stopped, he took the long leaf and started wrapping it around my knee and he tied it as tight as he could, but not too tight though.

"There! That should do the trick." I proved it by trying to move it. And it turns out…it didn't hurt so much like before. That powder Jack made really was working. He took my hand and I smiled at him, noticing how taller he was compared to me. It reminds me of how Anakin keeps teasing me on how short I was to his tall stature. And speaking of Anakin, I have to go find him and the others. "Thanks you, Jack. But I-I should really go now and find my friends. They're probably looking for me right now."

"But it may be too dark for you to see. You may even trip and hurt your knee again or worse. Here, let me assist you, your highness." He gave me a bow and I was surprised at his gesture. But hey, he _is_ the Pumpkin King. So, I curtsied back and he took my hand and led me down the path as it illuminated from the moon's mystical glow.

* * *

><p>Ahsoka was able to get all the people to escape from the neighborhood and she told them to go to the Halloween carnival, for safety measures, of course. She saw two figures coming out of the forest and she activated her lightsaber. But when she caught sight of familiar brown hair and a brown cape, she deactivated it and ran up to her master with Ben falling behind. That's when she noticed that I wasn't with them.<p>

"Master, where's Georgethe?"

He looked half angry and half sad when he looked over his shoulder to Ben. "Why don't you ask Mr. Hero over there?"

He walked past her and Ben glared at the back of his head.

"Well I'm sorry. But at least _I _was trying." Anakin halted in his steps and narrowed his eyes back to him, "Excuse me?"

Ben crossed his arms, "You heard me. At least _I _get the job done instead of leaving a mess for someone else to clean up." That hit a nerve.

Anakin stomped over and cracked his knuckles, ready to give Ben more than a black eye and a broken nose when Ahsoka stepped in front of him and pushed him back.

"Anakin, we don't have time for this. The others need our help. First, we help them. And then, we can look for Georgethe."

Anakin and Ben glared each other down but he sighed, nodding in agreement with his padawan.

* * *

><p>The zombie problem wasn't over yet. The problem was…whenever one was blasted at or got bashed at, more were coming by the minute!<p>

You take down a group of them, more groups start coming out and it kept getting bigger and bigger.

Johnny X and Super Pooch flew up to get a better view when they both opened their mouths at the view.

Many fleets of the undead were walking as one down the road, moaning out, "Brains!"

Johnny called down below, "Uh guys? We got an even bigger problem!"

Dukey added out in total panic, "More like huge! It's GIGANTIC!"

Dukey clutched Johnny by his shirt and cried out in fear and he yanked him off since he was wetting his suit.

"Get it together, dude! We can do this. We can do this."

But then, they noticed the team was getting surrounded by zombies.

That's when Dukey said this, "We _can't_ do this."

* * *

><p>"We <em>so <em>can't do this! There's too many of them!" Raimundo kicked one back, protecting Kimiko who almost got bit by one.

"We have to fall back! We have to retreat!"

Musa blasted some with a sonic blast at their feet so they would fall in place.

Susan and Mary kept shooting but they ran out of ammo. "We have to refuel!"

"Then stay behind me." Anakin brushed through the group.

He narrowed his eyes and brought his hands out, palms facing forward. That's when he used the Force and pushed them back roughly.

"Create a rock wall." He spoke to Gwen and she nodded. She shot out two pink energy whips to slash out some concrete to create a big tall wall to keep the zombies out.

"And just in case, vines." Flora flew up in mid-air and threw out some flower magic to make green vines come to help make the wall stronger.

"Okay, _now _we can retreat." And indeed they did.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

Far up above, hidden in the fog, the mystery woman and her crow watched as the group ran away as the swarm tried clawing their way through the wall. "Well my pet, it appears that these pests are interfering with my plans."

She saw from the corner of her eye and turned around to face the view of the forest.

"And of course, Jack Skellignton. I was wondering when he would show up. My sweet, why don't you keep an eye on him while I take care of these…precious mortals?"

It crowed and flapped its wings, zooming through the fog.

She snapped her fingers and she disappeared just like that.

* * *

><p>"Georgethe is still out there and I'm going to find her!" Ben halted in his steps and ran away, dialing his watch.<p>

"Ben, wait for us!" Gwen called out running after him with Kevin beside her.

Anakin halted as well and groaned, ticked off at how this night was turning out, for the worse. "Ahsoka, come on!"

Ahsoka saw him running after them so she looked back to the others since they stopped running.

"We'll go find Georgethe. You guys have to find a way to stop these-things!"

The rest of the team was speechless when Johnny's eyes lit up like lanterns. "I got it! To the lab!"

Susan rolled her eyes and said, "Uh Johnny? If you haven't noticed, WE'RE NOWHERE NEAR HOME AND WE HAVE AN ARMY OF ZOMBIES CHASING AFTER US!"

Everybody flinched at her shouting, except Johnny, who was smirking.

"Exactly. And I know the perfect shortcut to getting back. Follow me!"

* * *

><p>Johnny led them to an abandoned two story house that was perched on a small hill. It was said to be deserted and no one goes in there. It was said to be haunted. The porch creaked loudly, giving everyone goose bumps, except Johnny. He opened the door and everyone walked in. The furniture was covered in cobwebs, dust accompanied it as it was plastered on photos and the floorboards creaked every time they stepped on it.<p>

"Uh Johnny? Remind me again why we're walking in an abandoned house?" Dukey hissed in his ear.

"Because it _is _abandoned. Years ago, the couple that lived in this house was said to be killed by some psycho and they never found him…or the bodies."

Dojo shivered and wrapped himself tightly around Omi's shoulders.

"But they say that their ghosts still haunt this very house, luring people in here who they hope is the same one that took their lives. They moan as the floor creaks," he stepped on it to add the creaking effect, "and they hiss as the wind howls against the shutters. And they watch you from the shadows and…when you least expect it…they get ready…"

Suddenly, the floor creaked out on its own and the wind was howling outside, making the shutters bang against the walls.

"For the KILL!"

That's when something was knocked over.

CRASH!

It made everyone jump and Dojo and Dukey shrieked. "AH! Oh, I can't take this anymore! I want to go home to Master Fung!" He cried on Omi's shoulder and he awkwardly patted the little dragon.

"Oh relax Dojo! It was just this picture frame." Kimiko picked it up and showed it to them all. But then, they heard a noise, a small chirp-like noise. And it grew to several chirps and it was coming…from up above.

"What in tarnation—" Clay didn't finish when Stella made a light ball of sunlight to get them to see to their horror…the ceiling full of hanging bats.

"No one make a sound. Bats get easily frightened." Flora whispered quietly but Dojo shrieked. "B-B-B-B-B-BATS!"

That startled them and all at once, the bats flapped their wings and scattered the whole room, swarming over their heads, making them scream in fear of being bitten.

"Ah! My hair! My beautiful hair!" Stella screamed running away just like everyone else.

"Quick! Up the stairs!" They all ran up the stairs, all the way up to the attic. Once they were all in there, Clay and Raimundo used a dusty old crane they found to get stuck in the handle so the hatch couldn't open.

"See guys? We're totally…" Johnny grew speechless when he saw not one, not two, but dozens of bats hanging from the ceiling again.

"…Safe."

* * *

><p>Unknown to them, the woman was hovering outside the small window to the attic, smirking devilishly as the group cowered in fear of the bats. And in a matter of seconds, they would all scream in absolute horror.<p>

That's when she started whispering another spell as her corset's stone glowed, "Bats in the belfry, listen to me. Bring fear into the hearts of the children that you see." She hissed out the last part like the sneaky snake that she was.

Then, the bats eyes glowed the same way the stone did, and they started snarling at the kids down below.

"Uh, I don't think that's natural." Flora whimpered out when the bats shot out like missiles and they attacked Raimundo, Clay, Omi, Tecna, Bloom, and Kimiko. They all screamed and tried to pry them off their faces while everyone else but Johnny helped them.

Then, out of the corner of his eye, he snapped at seeing the black haired woman floating in front of him. "Who are you?"

She only cackled as she faded away with the ongoing fog spreading, covering the house until it itself vanished in plain sight.

"Well, looks like my job is done here. But before I go," she snapped her fingers and that's when the wall back in the neighborhood crumbled down, the vines as well, and the zombies began advancing again.

"Perfect. Now, on to Group 2."

* * *

><p><strong>So, yeah, the bat part was my idea as was the last one with the skeletons in the forest. And you're probably wondering just who the heck is this mysterious lady. Well, her background story will be revealed in the next part as well as another guest appearance by one, or two, characters you may know. So, tell me in a review what you think of the story so far, leave me comments and any errors I need to fix, hugs and smiles to you all, and I'll try my very best to get the next chapter up by Friday. Thanks for reading and farewell to you all! ;)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Good luck and bad luck

**Hey guys! Now, it took me forever to get this done but now it is! Hopefully, the questions you have can be answered now. I do not own Ben 10, Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Winx Club, Xiaolin Showdown, Johnny Test, Jack Skellignton, or the surprise guests in this chapter. I only own the plot and my OCs' so please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Ch 4. Good luck and bad luck<span>

"So, you're really the leader of a band of young heroes set on making the world a better place?" Um, yeah, that pretty much sums it up. I was telling Jack Skellignton about how I am leading my team and how we save the world-or worlds from evil and all that jazz.

"Yep! It's kind of tough at first but overall, it's so incredibly awesome to the max! I mean, working with my favorite cartoon heroes of all time is pretty sweet!" Jack looked confused, "Uh, what are cartoons?" Oh right. I forgot that he doesn't know that in my dimension he, my team, and everyone else are basically make believe characters. "Uh, I'll explain it to you later."

We were still walking back the way we came until we returned to the open field…where all the skeletons were dancing. They all stood still. I sighed in relief that I was just imagining it when I heard it again…rattling bones. I gaped in shock at seeing the same skeletons moving around, shaking their bones like it's no tomorrow.

I yelped and, being scared, I hid behind Jack. "Oh, don't be frightened. It's just my friends." I looked up, admiring how the moon made his tall stature glow pure white.

"They're your…friends?"

He nodded, taking my hand and walking me down there, "Oh indeed they are! Every year, I come and visit the human world to spread Halloween cheer, mostly just scaring, and when I'm done, I hang around them for a bit. Actually, they're residents of Halloween Town."

I got confused, "Then why do they come up here?"

He shrugged, "I guess from boredom, wishing to get a few scares from the residents." I nodded, feeling a little bit relaxed that they aren't going to harm me, at least, not with Jack around.

Suddenly, we both heard a loud scream, coming from a distance. It was high and shrill and it sounded familiar to me. I knew that scream anywhere. "Stella! She and my friends must be in trouble! We have to pick up the pace!" I tugged my hand out of his and ran away, urging myself to go faster so I could help them out of any sticky situation they got themselves into.

"Your highness, wait!" I heard Jack getting closer to me when I tripped, yet again, but this time, it was over a rock. And I was falling down a big, looming hill.

"Your highness!"

I screamed my head off when I remembered something.

I had my lucky powers on my side.

I could easily use the Force and fall down slowly enough for me to land safely.

But before I could, something caught me.

Something wickedly fast.

I opened my eyes, hoping to see Jack perhaps when I saw a witch with red curly hair and a witch's outfit and a black pointy hat behind me. In front was a little girl, around Johnny's age I think, wearing a pink glittery dress with ruffles and a crown on her head.

"Are you alright, my dear?"

I nodded at the witch, "Yeah, I think so. Thanks for the save. But who are you?" Seriously, they both seemed vaguely familiar.

"Why my dear, it's so kind of you to ask. I'm Scary Godmother! And this is my dear good friend, Hannah. I was just busy taking her for a ride on my trusty broomstick."

Hannah waved at me and gripped her hands on the broom, "You better hold on tight!"

I was so shocked to see them here too. I always watched their Halloween specials every year. And now, they're here with me. That's when I held on tight to the broom and we all swooped up to the sky until we did a back flip down to the ground where we stopped right as we were face to face with Jack.

"Why, hello again, Jack! No time to see." She lowered us down a bit so I could get off and Jack helped me get down.

"Scary Godmother, I can't believe it's you! How long has it been?"

She pulled out a watch magically and checked the hands going crazy, "Too long, that's for sure. I see that this princess here belongs to you?"

Jack placed a hand on my shoulder, "Well, not exactly. By the way, who do we have here?" He pointed at Hannah and Scary Godmother introduced her to him when we heard it again, a loud shrill cry.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news but-my friends need my help so I got to-AH!"

Something jet black flew by and scratched my cheek and I fell down.

"Princess!"

I opened my eyes to see Jack crouching down to help me up when we heard a crow and that's when I saw it again. The same black crow I saw from earlier flew around and crowed at me when Jack narrowed his eyes and yelled at it, "You again? I thought we locked you away forever along with that witch!"

It crowed back at him when Scary Godmother stepped up and yelled at it too, "You better fly away now or I'll use you in my new idea for a dish, one that I'll call…Raven a la mode." It practically sneered at us and flew away.

Jack helped me up and I got confused again, "It's a raven? I thought it was a crow."

Jack shook his head, "I'm afraid not. And that raven spells nothing but trouble."

Hannah asked, "Why is that? How can a raven cause so much trouble?"

Scary Godmother answered for her, "Because that raven belongs to…Ivy the Witch."

We both asked in unison, "Who?"

Jack sighed and spoke, "It happened long ago…back in the 1600's."

* * *

><p><em>(Flashback)<em>

_It happened in Salem, Massachusetts. It was a simple, cool breezy day and Jack was visiting the human world, spreading fear into the hearts of so many and it was what he loved doing the most. That is, until he met…her. He was about to scare her from behind when he saw her doing something in the backyard of her house. She was mixing some herbs together in bowls and jars and she was muttering some made-up language. She was performing witchcraft._

_She could sense he was behind her but she wasn't afraid of him. He asked for her name and her name was Ivy._

_Ivy told Jack about how she practiced witchcraft when she discovered spell books hidden in the basement of her house. Ivy's parents didn't want anything to do with witchcraft but she saw it as a sign, a sign for her to wield it. Magic always interested her and she believed in it with all her heart, even though the towns people though it was the work of the devil, even her parents._

_But Jack like how she stood out from everyone there, even her appearance made her different, but in a good way. So, he took her to Halloween Town in secret since no humans were allowed there. But once she saw all the monsters and the enchantment of the bizarre creep world, Ivy wanted that life, a life of freedom and fun and magic._

_Since she was so hooked on magic, Jack took her to Scary Godmother, an old friend of his, to help her practice it. However, even though she learned all kinds of spells and tricks, Ivy wanted so much more. She wanted to learn the other kind of magic instead of light magic…dark magic._

_One day, she broke into Scary Godmother's room where she kept her spell books in her vault. She got caught and Scary Godmother was shocked and very sad because she thought of Ivy as more of a friend than an apprentice. But still, she broke into her belongings so she banished her back to the human world. _

_But not before she was able to sneak away with a corset that had a stone that could control __her power._

_She was so angry and upset for her not being allowed to see what dark magic is like and if it's any powerful than light magic. So she returned to Halloween Town, using a secret passage in the woods that Jack showed her, and begged him to get Scary Godmother's books for her. But Scary Godmother trusted Jack as a friend and he didn't want to break that trust._

_But also he could see that all the talk of magic and darkness and the discovery of this world made Ivy go around the bend, making her go crazy. So, seeing her best interest, Jack denied her request and sent her back home, making sure she didn't return to Halloween Town, for her own safety._

_Ivy was devastated. The only two friends that she ever had, the only ones that understood her and befriended her, they were gone. They were no longer her friends. She felt betrayed and she was all alone._

_But that didn't stop her. Ivy still had her spell books and she went loony on the most craziest idea ever. She wanted to turn her world into a world of horror, of fear and terror, and most of all, a world where magic reigns supreme. But when she told her parents about it, they thought she was crazy and that she was possessed by the devil and his evilness._

_Soon, the whole town knew and a riot commenced, with everyone holding stakes, pitchforks, and torches. They sentenced Ivy to be burned at the stake for practicing the art of witchcraft. But before the could, Ivy unleashed a spell on the town, unleashing vines to trap everyone in and corpses to spread terror in their hearts._

_But word spread what was going on, to both Jack and Scary Godmother. So they both arrived just in time to see Ivy destroy the town._

_That's when they caught sight of a piece of paper she was holding. It had a spell on it, the worst spell of all._

_Just as she was about to cast it, under the full moon, Jack and Scary Godmother managed to stop her, using a combined spell to turn her into stone, releasing the paper in her hand and it blew off with the breeze. A black raven cawed at the two before it flew away, far away until it vanished._

_Ivy was turned into a stone statue, stopping her in place._

_It was a horrific night on the scariest night of the year, All Hallows Eve, also know as Halloween._

* * *

><p>(Present)<p>

"We put her in a stone house, locking it up so that no one can enter it. We couldn't find that spell sheet but we were able to fix the town and erase their memory of what happened." Jack explained.

"But how was she able to escape and turn back to human?" Hannah asked.

"I'm afraid that before the spell was complete, she spoke out a chant, that she would be released 300 years later to have her revenge by turning this town and this world into one filled with terror and fear with her ruling over it forever." Scary Godmother shivered at the horrible thought.

"So, this witch, Ivy, plans on casting that same spell tonight, on the whole town?" Jack nodded.

"That is correct. However, if the three of us use the same spell we used on her before, it should do the trick. And we must do it before midnight."

"Midnight? Why that time?"

"Because that's when magic is very powerful and that spell she plans on casting can only be used at the stroke of midnight, when the full moon rises." Scary Godmother explained.

"So, looks like we have to find my team and stop Ivy once and for all. She must be the one behind the zombie invasion and those vines that came out and grabbed me. But what about that raven we saw?"

"If I remember correctly, Ivy did always have a way with nature, even strange things. That raven was the first creature she befriended. He must have found the spell sheet and delivered it to her when she broke free from the spell. And those zombies and vines are all signs that her revenge will soon be underway. And that is why we must hurry! We haven't got a moment to lose!" Jack exclaimed.

"Then, let's move! But wait! You said the three of us will use the spell. Who's the third?"

Jack grinned like the Chesire Cat and Scary Godmother batted her eyes at me when she got Hannah on her broomstick. They both exclaimed, pointing at...

"YOU!"

Wait, what?

* * *

><p>Ben was in front of the group, trudging up the hills, his eyes scanning for any sign of me. But there was no such luck. "Ge! Ge, where are you? It's me, Ben! If you can hear me, give me a sign!" But even at the very top, Ben felt like he was at rock bottom with finding me. "Ge, where could you be?"<p>

"Um, maybe if you try transforming into one of your so called aliens, then maybe finding her would be faster." Ben growled at that familiar voice. Anakin and Ben were exactly on good terms with each other. And with me gone missing, it was only making things worse.

"If you have a brilliant idea, Master Jedi, I'm all ears."

"If your watch is acting stupid as usual, just say it."

"It's not stupid. It just needs time to recharge."

"Well, Georgethe may not have enough time left out there, if you have saved her like you were suppose to!"

"Don't you mean if _you _have saved her like _you _were suppose to?" Ben smirked but Anakin growled and grabbed him by the collar.

"Master!" Ahsoka yanked him off with Kevin's help and glared at him, cheeks beet red from the cold, "We don't have time for this! If you two are going to act like little kids, then let us handle this and go back to the others."

"No way am I going back with him-"

"Guys wait! I-I think I see her! Over there by the lake!" Ben ran away before they could stop him. But when he caught sight of a golden crown on a familiar browned-hair girl, his heart raced with his pulse.

He followed my figure through the trees, branches, and bushes, listening to my strange soft laughter until he found the lake. He tried catching his breath when he saw me, standing in the middle of the lake, holding out a hand to him, smiling strangely.

"Come to me, Ben. Come to me. I don't want to be alone. Please stay with me...forever...and ever...and ever."

Ben's eyes glazed over, as if he was in a trance listening to my voice, and his legs moved into the lake, walking closer to me in the middle. He reached out to grab my hand when the others came barreling in.

"Ben wait! That's not Georgethe! That's-" Gwen was cut off when I yanked on his hand and grinned, showing him my pearly whites. And then, he turned pale when he saw my eyes change form brown...to red. I started cackling evilly as vines came out and wrapped around Ben's arms, legs, and waist just to hoist him up in the air. "Ben! Hold on! We're coming!

But when Gwen and Kevin came running out on pink energy platforms she made, I unleashed two huge vines to destroy the platforms and grab them. Gwen tried blasting it with her energy beams and Kevin tried bashing them but they didn't even make a dent in them.

"Hahaha! You can't hurt my precious friends. They are protected by dark, glorious magic." Anakin and Ahsoka jumped up way high and tried using their lightsabers to cut them but that didn't work either.

"Not even your petty sabers can do a thing to harm them." Two more big vines popped out and grabbed them and everyone was in the air, struggling to break free, only to get squished even more. "The more you struggle, the more you will suffer."

"Who are you? What did you do to our friend?" Ahsoka demanded and I smiled like a snake when I was covered in smoke and when it died down, Ivy the Witch took my place. She floated up and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look into her blood red eyes, the devil's eyes.

"I'm Ivy...and I'm your worst nightmare. And soon, your little friend will suffer the same fate as the rest of this town. And then, the whole world!"

She laughed demonically when Ben spoke out, "You're no match for Ge. She's going to kick your butt." Ivy sneered at him and grabbed his chin instead.

She pursed her lips and leaned in so close to him that her lips were inches away from his. "We'll just see about that."

The stone's red glow engulfed them all in a flash.

* * *

><p>The big oval window in the lab of the Test sisters was shattered as the group crashed through it, leaving a big gaping hole in the wall.<p>

"Whoa! Now that's what I call a landslide!" Clay remarked when Raimundo said, "Uh, Clay my man, that term's only used in sports and-" Clay raised a brow at him so he swooshed it away, "Uh, never mind."

Johnny dusted himself off while he remembered what happened to get here. The bats surrounded them when the mystery woman disappeared, revealing the Test house miles away from them. Luckily, this was the shortcut. If they made some kind of zip-line from the attic to the lab, they'd be home free. But how would they pull it off? Suddenly, he got it.

"Super Pooch! It's time to test out...the Spider Sling-Shot!" Dukey paled at those words and before he could back out, Johnny squatted down, his butt facing the window just at the right angle with Dukey doing the same.

"Get ready...aim...and...FIRE!" Two web-made threads shot out from their butts at top speed through the window straight in a line to the lab's oval window.

"Okay everyone! Time to go!" Johnny shot out another web thread and used it as a lasso to wrap everyone up. "Time to blast off! In 3, 2, 1, and...GO!" Johnny and Dukey activated the rocket feature on their boots and they blasted out of there at top speed, crashing through the window with everyone screaming their heads off...

Everyone was glaring at Johnny since they remembered what happened. "What? I got us out of there, didn't I?" Dukey elbowed him, since he helped out too, and Johnny smiled nervously at them.

Susan and Mary walked over to a big closet full of dangerous yet powerful weapons. They took out some big, long blasters filled with some blue liquid. "What are those?" Bloom asked.

"They may be the key to stopping the zombies." Susan explained, tossing one to her while Mary gave out the rest. "They're filled with a liquid that has chemicals strong enough to sterilize them."

Johnny said, "Okay, _that_ I understood. So, who's ready to kill some zombies?"

Susan rolled her eyes while Mary said, "It means it's going to paralyze them, smarty-pants. But only long enough to find a way to send them back where they came from."

"Uh guys? Here comes trouble." Tecna said worried as she saw the zombies invading the house from the window.

Then they all heard the bats screeching from the other side, clawing their way in.

Kimiko added, even more worried, "Make that double trouble."

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think? I'm tired as ever so I'm signing off. Tell me what you think so far, let me know of any errors to correct, comment and favor me and my story, and I'll get Ch 5 up by Sunday. See you guys until then! Bye! :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: A ghoul's a girl's BF

**Hey everybody! So, action and suspense takes place in this one, as well as three more guest appearances. I was going to do only one but an idea persuaded me to do three. So, I do not own Ben 10, Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Winx Club, Xiaolin Showdown, Johnny Test, or any guest appearances. I only own the plot and my OCs' so please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Ch 5. A ghoul's a girl's BF<span>

"Isn't Scary Godmother from that Halloween special you always watch?"

I nodded at little sis's question and I asked her why she doesn't watch it that much either. "Because I'm busy."

I raised my brow at her, "Busy with what?"

She twiddled with her fingers and pursed her lips, "Just…_stuff_." I didn't want to know what that _stuff_ was so I continued.

"Anyway, the princess and her new friends were on their way, searching for the witch, high in the sky…"

* * *

><p>Flying is one thing, but flying on a broomstick with an actual witch is pretty cool. The wind blew through my hair and I thought my tiara would fall off my head but luckily, it didn't.<p>

I hugged Hannah from behind and she smiled at me as we hanged on tight as we flew in the night sky with Scary Godmother. And as for Jack, Scary Godmother was kind enough to summon a broom for him to ride on. And how can he do that? I guess she gave him lessons or something.

"So, why do you need me to help perform the spell? You guys were able to perform it when it was just the two of you."

"Oh, my dear, do not deny the truth. You have a power deep inside of you, full of light and pureness. And that alone can help us stop Ivy once and for all."

"Scary Godmother is right, your highness. If we are to stop that devious witch, we will need all the strength we can muster from inside each and every one of us."

I was able to jump off the broom and hop on Jack's and my arms wrapped around his skinny waist. "So, you two and Ivy were…friends?" Jack's back grew tense but it relaxed a little when I rubbed it gently.

"Yes…she was the first human we both befriended. At first, I thought she was our friend. But she-she just used us. We were her puppets and she pulled the strings."

His voice was cracking in pain and I felt so sad for both of them. I patted his back and tried to sooth him. "It's okay. The sooner we stop her, the better. Don't let the past cloud your head. Clear your mind and focus on what's happening now." He nodded and we continued riding.

"Okay, so, where do we start looking? She could be anywhere."

"It would have to be somewhere we announce her 'rule' over the Earth…someplace that gives her a big audience." Scary Godmother tapped her chin, thinking hard on it. But I had a sneaking suspicion.

"I think I know where she's headed."

* * *

><p>BOOM!<p>

The roof of the Test house blew up, allowing the group to fly out of it, the monks riding on a fully grown Dojo, the Winx Club flapping their wings and the Test kids and dog flying with their super suits.

Luckily, they were able to grab the bats and zombies' attention and lead them away from the house.

Unfortunately, Mr. and Mrs. Test were in the living room when the invasion started but they weren't hurt.

And yet, they saw Johnny, Dukey, and the twins flying off with the others. "GIRLS!"

Mrs. Test was shocked.

But Mr. Test was boiling in anger, "JOHNNY!"

They decided to go after them.

* * *

><p>The Halloween carnival was in full swing, with children and their families having the time of their lives. People were playing at booths, eating candy apples and spooky treats, and they were all in scary costumes, laughing and scaring each other, just to get into the spirit. Unfortunately, things were about to take a turn…for the worst.<p>

Floating high over the haunted house, Ivy watched as everyone who passed by looked at her in amazement since they thought she was part of the house. Then, her pet raven flew by and landed on her shoulder, nuzzling its head under her chin. She petted it when she caught sight of the swarm of zombies and bats coming from a distance.

"You came just in time my pet. The show is about to begin. Let me just decorate for the fun of it."

She raised her hands high, them and the stone glowing red right before dozens of huge vines exploded out from the ground and wrapped around every booth, food cart, even the haunted house with red and black roses blooming with their petals wilting. Children screamed, worried as ever, and their parents grabbed them and started running off with them.

"Oh no, I don't think so."

She raised her hand and more vines came out and blocked the exits. They were all trapped, like mice in a cage. Then, the zombies started coming and they were able to crawl through the vines and the bats swarmed in and started attacking people. Horrified faces, crying children, and chaos spewed all over the carnival.

"This is just right. And in just a few minutes, Halloween will reign over the Earth, with me as its queen, for all eternity."

The raven motioned its beak to her hand, which held the spell sheet. "Of course, my dear friend, I will cast this spell by the stroke of midnight when the moon is full…the spell of absolute control. With this, I will be given ultimate power over everyone and everything. And then, once I get rid of those that stand in my way, I will finally get what I truly deserve."

"You got that right." She gasped when she got blasted from behind, startling her raven, and she collapsed on the ground.

She got up on her arms when she saw Jack Skellington, Scary Godmother and me floating down to meet her at eye level. She chuckled at seeing us and said, like a whisper, "Well, I had a feeling you would show up."

She sprung up on her feet and blasted a red lightning bolt at us but we dodged it. "I would have been so honored to have the great Jack Skellington and the might Scary Godmother in my presence." She frowned and barred her teeth, "But then I'd be lying."

She started blasting us but the three of us separated so she would have a hard time, which she did. "Uh, would you all hold still?!"

I called out to her, "Thought about it and uh…no!"

I back flipped when she blasted at me. "Nice try!"

* * *

><p>The gang flew through the maze of vines, having a hard time trying not to get tangled in them, and they landed to see people still in turmoil, running around as zombies chased them and bats started attacking them.<p>

"Oh boy! This is as hectic as a usual Texas rodeo where the cowboys get tackled by their own bulls, only there aren't any muds or hay around to get them dirty enough to smell like home." All the girls scrunched up their faces, disgusted, while the boys shook their heads in shame of that.

Anyway, they split off into three groups: the Test family would handle the zombies even though they had the blasters to paralyze them, the Xiaolin warriors would handle the bats, and the Winx would help get everyone out of the carnival...hopefully.

And they all were worried that Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Anakin and Ahsoka weren't back yet. Hopefully, there were all alright. But little did they know that they would be proven wrong.

"Cyber Warriors, ATTACK!" Johnny and his sisters barged their way through the crowd and blasted at every zombie they spot and when they got hit, they glowed blue and fell to the ground, frozen in place.

Omi created a big wave meant to soak the bats and while he forged it, the others yanked the bats off their heads and took them to safety. "Tornado strike, water!" Omi unleashed the tidal wave and it soaked the bats to their roots, making their wings too drenched to fly away.

Bloom and Musa gathered most of the people while Flora, Stella and Tecna tried extinguishing the vines by using their combined magic but it was no use and they were still growing like crazy. Tecna said,"According to my analysis, these vines are being controlled by dark magic and it's very powerful, maybe too powerful."

"That's right!" She grabbed all their attention and she unleashed a red magic wave knocking all of us to the ground as she flew up high and the moon was beginning to rise high in the sky, its pure light making the black witch glow unnaturally. "I'm too powerful for any of you. Why, not even your other friends could stop me, especially that alien boy..."

That made me snap as I jumped to my feet and my eyes glowed dangerously golden yellow. "What the heck did you do to them?" I tried to keep my energy under control but my anger was getting the better of me and I had to control it.

Ivy smirked, amused, and said, "Why don't you ask them yourself?"

She snapped her fingers and then smoke appeared before us until it died down to reveal our five friends.

The moment I saw Ben, I ran up to him and I wanted to embrace him when I noticed all their heads were down and I swear I could see a dark look on all their faces.

I grew nervous and worried for all of them. "B-B-Ben? Are you okay?" He grew a smile, yet it looked sinister.

He chuckled lowly and he raised his head slowly. "Oh, I'm more than okay."

When his face showed to me, I gaped when I saw darkness in his eyes, for they were as blood red as Ivy's.

His smirk matched hers too. "I...feel...ALIVE!"

That's when his hand glowed red and blasted my chest. I cried out as I fell on my back and my new friends helped me up but my chest sting stung like crazy.

Gwen, Kevin, Anakin and Ahsoka had dark faces on as well as blood red eyes and they all looked like they wanted to destroy us just as much as Ivy did.

"Your friends are now mine and soon, the whole world will be too. Now, my new pets, DESTROY THEM!"

Anakin cracked his neck and gave me a devilish grin, "With pleasure, my queen."

* * *

><p>From afar, Hannah watched from a hill in the forest as some of us battled our friendsteammates. Jack and Scary Godmother took on Ivy, using their powers and other special skills, Susan and Mary took care of the zombie problem while Flora tried to control the vines as they kept wrecking every booth, cart, and ride. The rest of us took on our possessed friends but we were getting our butts handed to us. We kept getting bruises and cuts but only minor ones.

Raimundo was kicked in the stomach and hit his back on a food cart by Kevin before he threw Clay over his shoulder to hit his fallen friend. Kimkio and Omi took on Gwen but her magic times the dark upgrade made them fly away to land in the bouncy house.

The rest of the fairies tried combining their powers to keep her trapped in a magic bubble but she broke free of it. She hit them all with energized pink discs and they all fell down, weak and tired.

Johnny X and Super Pooch took on Ahsoka but every time they tried using their laser eyes or belch blasts and stuff on her, her Force pushes would keep them pinned down and her quick reflexes blocked their every move and she hit them in their every weak spot.

And as for me, I wanted Anakin and Ben to myself. Man, the only thing they would agree on is trying to destroy us, how crazy is that?

I used the Force as much as I could to push them back and Anakin did the same thing. We were even since we're both equally strong but then Ben changed to Spider-Monkey and he webbed me to the wall of the haunted house. They both approached me when my eyes glowed as I fried the web and blasted them.

"Guys, this is insane! Ivy's controlling you guys! You have to fight it!"

"She isn't controlling us, Shorty. We _chose_ to follow her." That-that couldn't be true. Like heck that wasn't!

"That's not true! You're both better than this! And we all know that this isn't right!" Ben changed back to himself and he narrowed his eyes at me.

"What's right is that she deserves to be our queen. And pretty soon, you will realize that too."

"I'd rather die than follow that witch!" I ran up and flipped over them when Anakin grabbed my ankle and swung me around until he pinned me up against the wall with his other hand at my throat, choking me.

"We'll see about that, weakling." I tried pulling his hand off but he was stronger than me and Ben fired up his hand as it glowed dangerously red. He was ready to fry me and I was growing more weaker than ever.

Ivy lashed out red magic whips at them but her old friends dodged them and attacked her with their own, Jack's being blue and Scary Godmother's being green. "Ivy, please listen to us, you can't do this. It's too dangerous to perform that spell, for it could _kill you_!"

Ivy shoved her back but Jack kept trying to damage her yet her growing hatred towards him made her want them both dead even more. "Hah! Like I care what you two think anymore! You both turned your backs on me when I needed you the most!"

Jack's chest tightened at the mention of the past.

"Ivy, I couldn't lose you to darkness! You were my friend and I couldn't bear losing you when you had your whole life ahead of you!"

"Yet, when I wanted to know everything that is to know about magic, you both turned against me!"

"You went loony with power and you stole my corset, which I would like back when this is all over."

"Oh, but the fun's just only beginning, for you see, it is almost time!" She knocked them both off the roof and she flew up and pulled out the spell sheet. "One more minute left until the _real_ fun can begin!"

* * *

><p>Hannah couldn't watch anymore of this nightmare. Her friends were being beaten and that witch was winning the fight. And soon, she would be able to rule the world forever. "Oh no! My friends are in trouble! I have to help them! But, how can I? I'm just a little girl and I don't have anything to defend myself with."<p>

Suddenly, the leaves rustled as the wind blew rather roughly as if her prays were answered. And they were.

That's when three ghosts appeared before her and she gasped as she saw each of them. They were a dog with a glowing red nose, a cat that belonged to Scary Godmother and is a good friend of hers, and a little ghost with a big round head and big blue eyes.

"Boozle! What are you doing here?" The ghost cat flew up to her and licked her cheek and she giggled at the interaction. She saw that the ghost dog flew up beside her and he was looking at the fight down below. She noticed that he was looking at Jack specifically. "Oh, is Jack your owner?" He nodded at her and she saw that his collar said 'Zero'. "Well, don't worry, Zero. We're going to help them. But how?"

"With the power of light, of course." She looked over to the boy ghost.

"Light? How can we stop that witch with light?"

"Because it's the only thing that can stop her. All your friends have to do is use the power of light together. And only together can they defeat her. But there's only one way that they can use the light."

"How?" The ghost boy smiled.

"Friendship. Even with all the power in the world, that's still no match for the power of friendship. It's also the key to freeing their friends from her control."

Hannah had to help us right away and she asked for the ghosts' help and they were glad to help us out. "By the way, my name is Hannah. What's your name?"

"I'm Casper, the Friendly Ghost." They both smiled at each other before they all went down the hill to assist us. That is...until...the clock struck midnight. "Uh-oh. That's not good." Ivy held out her hand to the sky as the other one held the spell sheet for her to read off of.

"By the full moon's glow on Halloween night, give to me the strength of might. With darkness wielded in my hand, give me the power of total command!"

Lightning struck through the sky and it hit her, making her glow red as black veins popped out on all her skin and her eyes turned pitch black. She cackled like the crazy witch that she was and that's when a root popped out and grew rapidly, blooming roses adding a nice touch as it formed a throne for her to sit on as she looked down on all of us. Her voice boomed as she spoke demonically.

"FINALLY! I DID IT! AND NOW, YOU WILL ALL SERVE ME, YOUR NEW QUEEN! AND THE WORLD...IS ALL MINE!"

* * *

><p><strong>So, what's going to happen next? The final chapter will be up by Thursday or Friday (Halloween), IDK. We'll see. So, tell me in a review what you think, leave me comments and such, favor me and such, and let me know of any errors to fix. I will see you all pretty soon! Bye guys! ;)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Happy Halloween!

**Hey guys! Happy Halloween! Now, I finally get to finish this. I do not own Ben 10, Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Winx Club, Johnny Test, Xiaolin Showdown, or any of the special guests. I only own the plot and my OCs' so please enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><span>Ch 6. Happy Halloween!<span>

"So, what happened? Did Ivy take over the world? Tell me!"

I admired how she was getting even more hooked on the story so I kept going.

"Well, the princess and her friends thought they lost to the witch...that is...until..."

* * *

><p>My back hit the ground harshly, a moan escaping my lips. I tried to get up as slow as I could without pulling a muscle too far. I looked all around and gasped in horror as I saw all my friends on the ground like me, groaning and looking beaten to a pulp. I also heard thunder claps so loud that they could blow up my eardrums. I looked up to see Ivy laughing like a lunatic, craved on ultimate power, which she was, and lighting streaked through the sky and it highlighted her dark features, which made her even more loony.<p>

"Aw, man! We're getting our butts handed to us!" Raimundo complained as Omi and Kimiko ran over to help him and Clay up.

"I do not believe you are correct. My butt is still here, right where it should be." Omi motioned to his butt and Raimundo face-palmed himself.

"Ugh, never mind."

"Oh no, my hair!" Stella examined it and saw dirt in her golden hair strands. "That witch is _so_ going to pay!"

Bloom stopped her by grabbing her wrist. "It's no use, Stella. She's too powerful."

Stella yanked her hand out of Bloom's and huffed, "Too powerful my butt! I'd like to see her try to zap me with her new fangled powers." Musa held her other hand and glared up at the she-beast, "You and me both. But we have to think of something else. We have to save the town and our friends."

"Not to mention the whole entire world…no pressure there." Dojo added, quivering as he hugged Omi and he patted him as he cried in utter worry. I pinched the bridge of my nose when I heard two cries that grabbed my attention. I snapped my head up and saw Jack and Scary Godmother glowing red and floating to where Ivy was, cackling as usual.

"No!" I jumped to my feet when my chest cracked in pain. I cried out in utter pain and fell on my stomach, making it twice as painful. I strained my neck up to see my five possessed friends making their way to me. To see darkness lurk in my friends eyes' makes my heart sore.

It looked like evil won this fight…and all hope was lost.

That is, until we heard someone crying out to us from nearby and that voice grew louder…and there was more than one. When I turned around, Stella, Omi and Johnny charged and jumped over me and smacked Gwen, Kevin and Ahsoka in the chest. Someone pulled me up and I saw Hannah watching in amazement along with me. All three of my friends' eyes were glowing blue compared to the others glowing red. That's when I noticed that their skin was giving off a pale yet mystic glow.

"Uh guys? Please don't tell me that witch possessed you too?" All three of them turned around as if it were in slow motion and just stared at me. I gulped in utter fear of losing yet three more.

But they gave me smiles, and no, they weren't sinister. They were of genuine kindness. "Are you guys doing okay in there?"

Wait…what?

That's when Stella, Omi and Johnny started floating and Johnny spoke but it wasn't his voice that spoke, "Yeah, we're okay. But we have to hurry. It will only work temporarily." Johnny flew over and shot out his laser eyes, with more strength in them, and freed Jack and Scary Godmother from Ivy's hold over them. They landed on the ground and we all huddled around the two and Hannah hugged her.

"Hannah, I told you to stay away. It's too dangerous here. You can get hurt. And why are those kids meowing and barking?"

She pointed at Stella who was meowing and Omi who was barking. Suddenly, I had a strange feeling I knew what was going on.

"Wait a minute! Boozle?"

"Zero? Is that you?"

Two nods meant yes and before they could explain, we heard tons of screams as the zombies started to move again and the bats started chasing everyone around, including my team. I was the only one staring at Ivy. And the more she smiled, the more I squeezed my knuckles in utter hate.

"Boozle, Zero and Casper know how to stop Ivy. On our way down here, Casper said that the only way to beat her is with light. And that can only be used through the power of friendship. And it's the key to freeing their friends from Ivy's control. It's the only way!" What Hannah said gave me an idea on how to make sure Ivy stays locked up...for good.

"I think I know how." I started running up to the throne as everyone called out to me, telling me to stay away or else I'll get barbecued. That was part of what I wanted to happen...

"Hey Ivy! Over here! If you think you're all mighty and stuff, then prove it! Come and get me!"

She heard me and grinned wickedly. "Oh, gladly." She started hitting me with red lightning blasts but I ran as fast as I could away from them and I used my very unusual yet unique reflexes to dodge them and jump on top of carts. One by one, I jumped up on top of them until I made it to the roof of the haunted house, meeting her at eye level.

"Really? Is that the best you can do? You stink at this."

She growled and shot another one at me but I did a front flip and landed on top of her throne. That's when I yanked on her hair and she shrieked in pain. "AH! GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF ME, YOU PUNY MORTAL!" She tried zapping me away but she kept missing me and the blasts hit everything else, even the zombies! All my friends laughed at it and cheered me on. That is...until this happened.

"This is for hurting innocent people, my new friends, my team, and for controlling my closest friends!" I banged on her head and her face as every blow was for all the trouble and pain she caused to all of us. I wanted to give her _more_ than a black eye and a bloody nose too.

"ENOUGH! MY MINIONS, GET RID OF THIS CHILD, FOR GOOD!"

That's when two sets of hands pulled me off of her and pushed me nearly over the edge.

I tried keeping my balance when I saw who pulled me off.

Of course, it just _had_ to be my master and my best friend.

* * *

><p>"Hannah, I sure hope your new ghoul friends are right about this. Or else, I'm toast." I muttered to myself as Anakin and Ben approached me slowly, giving me menacing looks as they tried to make me fall over to my doom.<p>

"Anakin...Ben...you two are my closest friends...and I know that you would never want to hurt me," I flinched as my chest still ached from Ben's blast and Anakin's rough hold over me. "But this isn't the real you...and I'm not going to lose you guys."

I backed away too much when Ben reached out quickly to grab my wrist and pulled me dangerously close to him, where his carefree green eyes were replaced with red ones burning with hate. I gulped when I noticed Gwen having a magic hold on the others, with Kevin and Ahsoka walking dangerously to them. I had to do it now!

"Ben, you're my best friend and I don't want to lose you. But...if getting you and our friends back means that I have to die...then so be it." I saw his eyes widened suddenly when I yanked away from him, making me fall back.

I felt the wind hitting me all over as I fell swiftly.

"Georgethe!" Johnny cried out as Dukey gasped in horror.

"Oh no!" Bloom had tears sprouting out of her eyes and they fell out.

"I knew we should have stayed home!" Dojo cried out too, weeping at me falling to my 'demise'.

I closed my eyes as I waited...praying that everything goes according to plan. And to make sure it does, I added screaming at the the top of my lungs, "UH, I DIDN'T MEAN TO BE SO LITERAL!"

That's when I heard Gwen, Kevin and Ahsoka crying out with no venom in their voices. And then, my eyes marveled as I heard the one voice I was hoping to hear.

"GE! NO!" I gaped as Ben dived over the edge and fell after me and I saw Anakin holding out his hands. I'm guessing he's using the Force to make Ben fall faster in order to catch me. And it worked cause' in only a few seconds, Ben had me tightly in his arms. "I got you!"

I held on tightly too when we both bounced off a pink bubble, Gwen's doing, of course. "Never do that to me again," Ben breathed out as his warm breath hit my cheek. But I hugged his torso and leaned up to kiss his cheek. "It's nice to see you too," I blushed as his eyes gleamed down at me, green as always.

"Oh, don't worry about us. We're fine, as always." I rolled my eyes at that sarcastic voice before running up to Anakin, almost making him fall over, but he caught me in a big old hug. And his eyes, just like the others', were back to normal. My plan worked like a charm, even though I almost ended up like a pancake.

"WHAT IS THIS?!" I grinned, determined to rub it-or rather smack it in her face.

"It's simple, really. You may have all the power in the world, but there's something that's much more stronger...and that's friendship! No magic spell can _ever _change that and it's something that you'll never understand. So I faked my 'fall of doom' just to snap them out of your trance. And now," I looked around to see zombies, magic vines, bats and much more, and I've have had it! "Now, we'll finish it! Guys?"

Boozle, Zero and Casper got out of Stella, Omi and Johnny's bodies, who shook off the unnatural feeling.

Everyone nodded as we all huddled and we all held each others' hands when we started glowing a pale golden color. "OH NO, YOU DON'T! OBEY ME!"

She zapped us and we all winced but the big sting shrunk down to a tiny sting. I stared Ivy down as we started floating up to meet her in mid-air.

"I SAID OBEY ME!" She zapped us again but it had the same result. Hannah watched in amazement as we came face to face with the witch.

"I COMMAND YOU ALL, OBEY ME NOW AND FOREVER!" But then, when she zapped at us the third time, it bounced right back at her. She screamed as she flew high up and shook of the uneasy feeling. "WHAT-WHY ISN'T IT WORKING?!"

"Because Ivy, friendship is the key to unlocking the light, the one thing that overcomes evil and darkness, including dark magic. And it's something that not even ultimate control can conquer, and neither can you! Because there is something that's worth more than all the power in the world! The power of...FRIENDSHIP!"

That's when Casper flew up and yanked the corset off Ivy when she wasn't looking.

"MY PET, SEIZE HIM!" But before it could reach him, the raven was caught in a sack by Jack on his broom.

"Sorry Ivy, but no can do. Casper, NOW!" Casper nodded and threw the corset to us.

Ivy's eyes widened in absolute horror. "NOOOOOOOOO!"

The whole gang glowed vibrantly. As they did, they all forged an unbelievable beam of light. They aimed it at me to power me up. I glowed the same way, only ten times larger.

"Jack? Scary Godmother? You guys ready?" I heard them both say yes and the three of us flew up high to meet Ivy's eye level.

Jack glowed blue, Scary Godmother glowed green, and I glowed golden yellow. We all held hands as my team powered us up. And that's when we spoke out the spell in unison.

"_By the full moon's glow on Hallows Eve, imprison this witch by the power of three!_" We all blasted all our strength, aiming at the wicked witch.

And when it hit the corset, it also glowed as well and the beam went through it and hit Ivy right in her chest. She screamed like she was on fire.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

And then, everything went black...

* * *

><p>"And then what happened?"<p>

"What do you mean 'what happened'? That was it."

Domi threw a pillow at me. "I mean the real ending! What about the Halloween Carnival? What happened to Ivy? What _really _happened next?"

Something in my head clicked.

"Oh, _that_! Well, it turns out..."

* * *

><p>We were able to trap Ivy in the corset when we blasted her with the light, making her weak enough to lock her up in there. With Ivy gone, all her doings were undone. The zombies went back to the graveyard where they belonged and the bats flew away to their homes.<p>

Scary Godmother used her magic to fix the carnival and it was all in full swing from there. She also promised to keep the corset locked up safely so no one could use it and free Ivy and Jack said would take care of her pet raven.

And when Mr. and Mrs. Test showed up to blame their kids for whatever mess they started, they saw everyone having fun with no weird things going on. So, they decided to let it slide and watch the music show that was about to start...

The music started playing with Kevin on drums, Gwen on keyboard, Ben on guitar, and the others as backup singers and dancers, with me singing the lead.

**_~It's_ _the one time of the year_~**_**  
><strong>_

_**~When the ghouls come out to spread some cheer~**_

_**~But it really isn't jolly for it fills you with fright~**_

_**~Keeping you up till the dead of night~**_

_**~It's Halloween! Let me hear you scream!~**_

_**~It's the scariest show that's come on the scene~**_

_**~It's Halloween! Let me hear you scream!~**_

_**~In your wildest dreams, that you never seen~**_

_**~Only on Halloween~**_

Ben strummed more on the guitar as the Winx bellowed out vocals to the last line while the others danced around with the kids.

_**~You can hear the wolf beast howling tonight~**_

_**~Bats and zombies come prowling at night~**_

_**~And wicked witches putting a spell on you~**_

_**~But anything can happen for this it true~**_

_**~It's Halloween! Let me hear you scream!~**_

_**~It's the scariest show that's come on the scene~**_

_**~It's Halloween! Let me hear you scream!~**_

_**_**~You can think of anything in your wildest dreams~**_**_

_**_**~Vampire bats, wolves howling at night~**_**_

_**_**~Skeletons rattling and witches taking flight~**_**_

_**_**~It's Halloween! Let me hear you scream!~**_**_

_**_**~It's Halloween! Let me hear you scream!~**_**_

_**_**~Only on Halloween~**_**_

Everyone cheered us as we ended and bowed when suddenly, the sky started raining candy. All the kids went out to grab as many as they could, and so did the gang. I wondered how that happened.

"By the way, you never told me your name." I jumped when it was only Jack and smiled at him.

"It's Georgethe." I later introduced him and his spooky friends to the gang before they were ready to leave.

I waved good-bye as Jack, Scary Godmother and Hannah, and the ghosts flew away as they bid us farewell.

"Okay, I must admit, this was the craziest-yet not the baddest day of my life."

I waited for Anakin's answer. "And?" He looked at me and grinned as his arm wrapped around me, giving me a squeeze. "When's the next one coming up?" I smiled as I hugged him back before I joined the others. The whole gang somehow lost their bags of candy when this whole mess started. But now was a great time to start collecting candy.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Ben heard me and wrapped an arm around me.

"I've been better. But I'm okay." I told him how sorry I was for all the trouble I caused."Hey, it wasn't your fault. But I'm really glad you're okay." I nudged his arm and he gave me a squeeze too as we all collected tons of candy, while Stella, Omi, and Johnny wondered why they were feeling funny and making strange animal noises...

* * *

><p>"And it was the best Halloween any of them have ever had. The End. So, what did you think?"<p>

I bet she would say she loved it. But, not so much.

"Eh, watching scary movies would have been better." I frowned when she thumped me in the arm. "But, not a bad story."

I smiled when we heard Meli calling us. Looks like the car got fixed so we both went outside. But before I got into the car after Domi, I looked up to see a black bird flying over us.

I merely shook my head, amused, before I got in and closed the door behind me. And we all drove off to go trick-or-treat, with the raven flying over us into the warm sunset.

The End.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading my story guys! Now, even though Halloween is over, I'm still glad that I finished my very first short story, so there! Yippee!<strong>

**So, tell me what you think of the ending, comment it and such, and let me know of any errors to correct. I'll start again on CyberChase again soon.**

**I have to go so until next time, bye guys! :)**


End file.
